


The Quest for Camelot

by callowyn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Found Poetry, Humor, M/M, Meta, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callowyn/pseuds/callowyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm looking for a fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quest for Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> Found poems are made by collecting phrases from another source and rearranging them into something poetic; the quotes below are all from [](http://merlin-finders.livejournal.com/profile)[**merlin_finders**](http://merlin-finders.livejournal.com/), an incredibly useful place that is much less cracky than I make it out to be.

I'm looking for a fic.  
I know that it was posted  
somewhere  
I was wondering if anyone remembers the story  
this is going to sound really vague  
I couldn't find it anywhere.  
I've looked everywhere for this  
but I can't find it.  
Right now,  
I just can't find it.

I want something funny to cheer me up  
I want some fluffy fics  
I prefer the darker, more angsty ones  
with maybe a little hurt/comfort  
I’m looking for fics set in modern times  
Anything very plotty  
as long as the word count is high.  
What I’m looking for is  
the porniest porn that ever did porn in the fandom.

Merlin/Arthur slash is preferred  
I dearly love Merlin/Arthur  
Pairing has to be Merin/Arthur please  
Slash, any rating.  
Gen is also okay  
as long as the pairing is Merlin/Arthur.

People want them to be together  
because they love Arthur and want to see him happy.  
They are being their usual  
bickery selves.

I'm pretty new in this fandom  
I'm not sure if I'm doing everything right  
I don't really know where to start

Arthur knows about Merlin's magic  
Arthur finds out about Merlin's magic  
Arthur discovers Lancelot knew  
before Arthur did.  
Arthur had his own magic.  
Merlin was found out as a sorcerer  
and executed.  
Things work things out in the end.

I'm looking for a fic  
where Arthur is in danger  
where Arthur was poisoned by a mysterious girl  
where Arthur wants to be a girl.  
Merlin leaves Camelot  
while pregnant.

I'm sorry that I'm using this comm so much lately  
I’ve been in the midst of an emotional roller coaster  
I've also recently gone through  
a very traumatic and painful event.  
Once again I turn to you for help.

I'll keep this simple:  
Arthur gives Merlin a fur jacket he calls Furry  
while Ealdor is being attacked  
the celebration quickly gets out of hand  
Arthur keeps finding Merlin in flagrante  
with another knight, and Arthur is jealous  
there's something about an elephant  
they sneak out to fight demons  
Merlin performs magic on the street for money  
and then they end up in the British Library  
Arthur is possessed by Nimueh  
and put in prison for three days  
because he refused to stop kissing his boyfriend  
which possibly had something to do  
with unicorns  
Merlin is great in bed  
but Arthur can't love him back  
the word “clotpole” is mentioned  
I'm a little fuzzy on the details.

I'm fairly certain I read this story recently  
I'm sure this will be found quicker than you can blink  
I'll be heartbroken if they didn't  
I'm sure it was in kinkme_merlin somewhere  
my Google searching has failed me  
I suck with the deliciousing  
I can't find it in my bookmarks  
A little help, please.

Merlin is a blushing virgin  
Merlin's a total slut.  
Merlin starts sleeping with Arthur  
he and Merlin go all the way  
Arthur and Merlin are shagging  
and they proceed to totally get it on in public.

Merlin is painfully in love with Arthur  
Merlin tells Arthur he loves him  
Merlin is the only man Arthur would sleep with  
because he loves Merlin.  
Arthur is in love with Merlin  
and would do anything for him.  
Merlin is immortal and waiting  
for Arthur.

Are there any more fics out there?  
Please, please

I want it all


End file.
